


Steed

by anotetofollow



Series: Illustrated Fanfic Commissions [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, illustrated fic commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotetofollow/pseuds/anotetofollow
Summary: Neria Surana gets a piggyback from a friend.Illustrated fanfic commission, with art by tumblr user @noctuaalba!Neria Surana belongs to @DarthEames!





	Steed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarthEames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthEames/gifts).



> A joint commission from me and @noctuaalba for @dartheames - this was so much fun to work on <3

“Stop!”

Neria called out to the rest of the party, then sat heavily on the grass embankment by the road. Wincing, she pulled off her boots and began rubbing at the blisters on her feet.

Her soft leather shoes, leftovers from her apprentice’s garb, had been burnt almost clean away after a recent encounter with a rage demon. She had picked up a replacement pair from the militia stocks in Redcliffe, and was now regretting it horribly. They were heavier than she was used to, made of rough hide and half worn-through at the heel. Being a Grey Warden involved a lot of walking, unfortunately, and they had barely approached the Bannorn before Neria’s ankles started chafing horribly.

“You alright?” Alistair called from the head of their small procession.

“No,” Neria said. “My feet are going to fall off.”

Neria’s Mabari, Cullen, flopped down heavily beside his mistress, whimpering with concern.

“I think we’ve been sold a lie, don’t you?” Alistair said. “In stories heroes are always travelling thousands of miles to find their fortune, but no one ever mentions the blisters. Or the horrible food. Or the rain.”

“In stories,” Neria replied. “The hero usually has a noble steed to carry them on their way.” She scratched the Mabari between his ears. “How about it boy? Think I could ride you across Ferelden?”

Cullen made a noncommittal whine, then bounded away to where the rest of their party stood waiting for them.

Neria made a face. “I suppose that’s a no, then. What good is a war dog if you can’t ride it into battle?”

“Well, I suppose you’ll have to settle for the next best thing,” Alistair said, turning around and bending his knees. “Come on. Hop on.”

Neria didn’t have to be told twice. She climbed nimbly onto her friend’s back, letting him carry her back onto the road. Alistair whinnied like a horse once or twice, causing Cullen to start barking in confusion.

“What  _ are _ the two of you doing?” Wynne asked as the Grey Wardens approached their companions. She was trying to make her face stern, but couldn’t hide the amusement in her eyes.

“Our fearless leader’s feet hurt,” Alistair announced. “So we’re going to take it in turns carrying her across the country. I hope that’s alright.”

Neria swatted him playfully around the back of the head. “Oh, do shut up. Just until we get to the next town and can buy some better shoes.”

“I told you those ones were awful,” Leliana said, crossing her arms over her chest. “Trust me. I know about shoes.”

“I know that,” Neria smiled, peeking out from behind Alistair’s head. Her golden eyes glittered. “Maybe you can take me shopping?”

Wynne shook her head. “Honestly. It’s like travelling with a gaggle of children sometimes.”

“Admit it,” Neria said. “You love it when we act like children. It gives you something to tut at.”

“You do love to tut,” Alistair agreed.

The old healer threw her arms up in exasperation, then continued tramping along the dirt road. The rest of the party followed her, with Alistair and Neria bringing up the rear.

Alistair soon fell behind, much further that the elf’s additional weight could account for. Frowning, Neria nudged his ribs with her knees. “Giddy up. If you were moving any slower we’d be going backwards.”

“I just thought it might be nice for us to have some privacy,” Alistair said with feigned nonchalance. “It’s always so crowded at camp. We never really get to talk any more.”

“I know your game, Alistair,” Neria sighed. “Go on. Ask away.”

Alistair didn’t hesitate. “Are you and Leliana officially an item now? Have you confessed your undying love to one another yet?”

Neria rolled her eyes. Alistair could gossip like a fishwife when the mood was on him. “Not that it’s any of your business… but yes. And yes.” She couldn’t help but grin wildly as she spoke, and was pleased that Alistair couldn’t see her from his vantage point.

“I knew it!” Alistair called out in a sing-song voice. “You two have been making puppy eyes at each other ever since Lothering.”

“We have not.”

“Yes you have,” he said. “I spotted it with my enhanced Grey Warden vision. So did everyone else, with their normal eyes.”

Neria rested her chin on his shoulder. “You’re an idiot.”

“It’s true,” he conceded with a sigh. “Honestly, though, I’m happy for you. It’s not been easy, these past few months. I’m glad you found something good among all this.”

Cullen, obviously bored with the attentions of the rest of the party, chose this moment to come barrelling towards them. He jumped up at Alistair’s legs a few times, causing him to slip precariously on the muddy ground.

“Down, boy!” Neria shouted, gripping tightly to Alistair’s shoulders. “Behave!”

The Mabari did as he was told, then decided to dig a hole at the roadside instead. He looked tremendously pleased with himself.

While they had been talking the Grey Wardens had fallen far behind the rest of the group. Alistair broke into a jog to catch up with them, miraculously avoiding tripping over as he did so.

Morrigan rolled her eyes as they drew closer. “Is this a Grey Warden tactic I am not privy to? When the griffins died out did you begin riding simpletons instead?”

“You  _ are _ a shapeshifter,” Neria said to her. “If you really wanted to be helpful you could turn into a horse.”

The witch wrinkled her nose. “I think not.”

“I'm starting to doubt her commitment to the Grey Warden cause,” Alistair said in a stage whisper. “If she was really dedicated she would-”

They never found out what Morrigan would supposedly do, for at that moment Cullen raced towards them and threw himself paws-first at Alistair’s backside. He went tumbling to the ground with Neria on top of him, and the two of them landed heavily in the muddy road. Cullen threw himself down beside them, rolling delightedly in the dirt.

“Maker’s breath,” Alistair gasped, sitting up. “Neria, are you alright?”

It took Neria a while to respond. Laughter bubbled up from inside her, and she clutched her chest as she lay on her back in the road. “See the legendary Grey Wardens!” she cried. “The famed warriors of old, felled by a large dog!”

Cullen barked happily and wagged his tail.

One by one, the party began to snigger. Before long they were doubled over with laughter, leaning on each other's shoulders and wiping tears from their eyes. Even Sten cracked a smile.

Alistair got to his feet, helping Neria up with him. “Well,” he said. “At least everyone's having fun.”

Neria, covered in mud and grass stains, looked over her companions and smiled. “Good. It's about time we had something to laugh about.”

The party gradually regained their composure, then once again began their long walk into the unknown.


End file.
